


A Christmas with Viktor

by EarlGreyTea (TheMadTeaLover)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Yoi - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadTeaLover/pseuds/EarlGreyTea
Summary: In about two weeks, it would be Viktor’s birthday. He’d be … 28.What can Yuuri give a man who has everything?





	

In about two weeks, it would be Viktor’s birthday.

 

He’d be … 28.

What can I give a man who has everything?

What can I…

Yuuri’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by loud footsteps. They sound rushed and heavy.

“Yuuri! Look what I got for my early Christmas-birthday gift. CUTE, isn’t it!!!”

Viktor stood towering over him. His fingers encasing a huge makkachin plushie, with him holding it like Simba from the lion king.He then brought the plushie to his chest, squeezing it tightly, with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Yuuri looked at him, smiling gently and lovingly.

_God, he’s so endearing._

His gaze followed Viktor as he sat on the floor beside him, resting his head on his shoulder.  
Yuuri was pretty sure that his lover could hear his quickened breathing but he didn’t care. He nuzzled the other’s hair as the scent of his shampoo filled his nostrils - the subtle fragrance of roses.

“So, what are you doing?” Viktor asked staring at Yuuri’s phone with an open tab that read “Popular Gifts This Christmas”.  
Slightly startled, Yuuri fumbled his phone, trying to turn it off.  
“It’s nothing,” lied Yuuri, barely able to fluently construct his sentence.  
An audible hum hinted with amusement was made by Viktor as he raised his eyebrows slightly.  
The heat between them got even more intense, as Viktor leaned in, his hand reaching out, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks. In response, Yuuri leaned in closer, his nose touching the tip of his lover’s, using his hand to frame Viktor’s face. He meets Viktor’s gaze momentarily, then pressed his lips onto his.

Warm.

Soft.

Perfect.

The kiss was slow and gentle, warm and chaste.  
They parted reluctantly. Viktor’s hands were on Yuuri’s; his thumb rubbing Yuuri’s knuckles. Slowly, Viktor pulled Yuuri into a gentle embrace, enveloping the warmth between them.

For the entirety of the next week, Viktor had tried so hard to gain Yuuri’s attention. In between practices and lunch breaks, Viktor barely had any time with Yuuri - alone. They always spent their nights together, that’s when they had their personal time- no work, no distractions, away from reality. Yet it’s a week to Christmas and Yuuri has barely even talked to him alone.

Had he done something wrong?

Was it something he said?

He felt a little ignored… scratch that, he felt brushed aside, unwanted, disregarded. He had tried to get Yuuri’s attention by so many means.

“Yuuri, let’s take a selfie!”

“Yuuri, how do you like my Yukata!”

“Yuuri, look at Makkachin in a tux!’

“Yuuri…”

“YUUUURI”

“YUuuUri”

Katsuki Yuuri is 24 and he had had his toughest week - avoiding Viktor.  
For the past week, he had been trying his best hiding from Viktor. It’s not that he was annoyed or anything, he just had a secret to keep.  
A round and golden secret.

He had been slaving away at an isolated corner of the town, carving the wooden box till it met his expectations. He, for one, was not an experienced craftsman. The cuts and bruises on his hands could prove it. Yet he did not have the slightest ounce of regret or ever had a moment of wanting to give up. With a painted image of who he wanted to do this for in his mind.

“I know who,” he whispered to himself while grinning to himself.  
The sound of wood-chipping resonated the tiny area where he worked in. The little shed where he secluded himself in had gaps in its walls and when a winter night breeze blows past, the lone light source above him sways. He already had terrible eyesight, to begin with, so the swinging light source wouldn’t help him at all. The sound of his breathing occasionally melted the icy silence which occupied the tiny breaks he took.  
He felt guilty of ignoring Viktor for the past week but he had to just complete this task and he had no other free time except during the nights. As much as he hates sacrificing the precious alone time with Viktor, he just knew that what he was making now would make his lover happy.  
And after a week, the little secret he had could finally be told.  
A dainty tune plays in the little shed behind the onsen and is carried by the fragile winter breeze. It fills the air with love.

Christmas was just around the corner - it was literally a day away. The Katsuki family sat at the table, having a Christmas eve feast. Everyone was having a blast and it was so rowdy that it seemed as if the whole town gathered in one room.  
All except one- Katsuki Yuuri.  
With his boyfriend’s birthday coming up in a day, he felt pretty damn nervous. It would be the first time Yuuri ever spent Christmas with someone other than his family; not to mention that that someone is his first and biggest crush.To top it off, other than it being Christmas- one of the most romantic holidays in Japan, it was also his lover’s birthday. So yeah, the day had to be perfect. But he had been too engrossed in making his gift that he didn’t think about the day’s plans.  
What was he going to do?

“Yuuri, it’s my birthday tomorrow,” teased Viktor. All Yuuri could manage was a quiet hum in agreement. He didn’t know what to say, especially with all these thoughts muddled in his brain, causing him to be unable to speak properly.  
“Yuuri, are you… alright?”  
On his shoulder, he felt a soft touch; a hand resting on him.  
His thoughts trailed off as he faces Viktor’s weary face.  
He opened his mouth to speak yet silence engulfed them into an empty void.  
He nodded instead.  
“Yuuri, since tomorrow is my birthday, may I request for a birthday present from you?”  
Viktor’s voice sounded hesitant yet at the same time urgent.  
He nodded again.  
“Will you go out with me tomorrow for an entire day. You don’t have to worry about anything… I just want to spend a day with you. Is that fine with you?”  
He nodded yet again, this time with a vocalized opinion.

_I would love that._

 

The festivity of Christmas had reached its peak. It’s as if the atmosphere completely changed overnight. The spirit of Christmas was embedded in everyday items: the fireplace crackled livelier than ever, the ornaments on the Christmas tree shone and glistened brighter that it ever had, and that chair , well it's just a chair but it looks so much more festive now that it's Christmas.  
Yuuri could finally spend a night with Viktor however they didn’t talk much but settled in a comfortable silence instead.Unknowingly both of them fell asleep, with Viktor’s arm draped around Yuuri’s waist while Yuuri himself was snugly wrapped in Viktor’s embrace.  
The morning was unusually quiet when suddenly a phone call sliced through the peaceful quietness.  
Viktor reluctantly pulled away from his sleeping partner and reached out for the phone on the bedside table.He looked at his screen with his eyes barely open and slid the answer button.  
“Happy Birthday you dumbass and Merry Christmas.” With this, all of Viktor’s attempts to let Yuuri sleep in peace were in vain.Beside him, his sleepy lover sat up sluggishly, his hands rubbing his eyes.  
“Oii katsudon ! You awake? Merry Christmas!”  
Yuuri squinted to see the tiny figure on the screen, only to be greeted with Yurio’s face.The only thing different about him was the huge smile that was hanging on his face.  
“Oii Viktor! Have you received my gift?”  
A delighted hum with a visible nod followed that question, as Viktor proudly grabs hold of a black leather jacket with a lion embroidery on the back.  
“Thank you , Yurio!”  
“For the last time, stop calling me that! I’m hanging up now. My grandpa’s waiting.”  
“Wow, that’s a neat gift Yurio sent,” chuckled Yuuri nervously.  
“True but nothing beats spending an entire day with you, shall we get going, my love?” Viktor says as he kissed Yuuri’s hands.

 

It is now night time. The stars hung low in the night sky, perfectly framing the couple sitting on the steps overlooking the sea. In their hands were katsudon-filled bentos. Viktor made them himself for Yuuri as his Christmas gift. He beamed as Yuuri takes his first bite and exclaiming that it was, in his words, “Vuksno!”  
After the meal, they sat there, gazing at the stars.  
The time felt right for Yuuri as he pulls out a wrapped gift from inside his bag.  
“Open it ,” Yuuri prodded. His cheeks burned. He couldn’t bear looking at Viktor while he opened his gift.  
“Yuuri… wow. Thank you, where did you buy this, it’s so beautiful.”  
Viktor was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. A golden, round box. It was made of wood and later sprayed with gold paint. It had a glossy surface and a gentle edge, providing it with a warm feeling.He traced the lid with his fingers, touching the carved image of two figure skaters skating together.  
As the lid opened, a song seeped out, having two wooden figures dancing to it. One of the figures, who had a slight resemblance to himself, had its hand cupped around the other figure’s cheeks. The other figure, who had features resembling Yuuri, had its arms hanging loosely around the other’s neck. They were facing each other and although they were inanimate objects, you could feel a certain amount of love between them.  
“I made it, I spent the past week making it. Do you like it?”  
A stupid question, Yuuri thought, but he still needed to ask it.

For once in his life, Viktor was speechless.  
Suddenly, he realized why Yuuri had been avoiding him for the past week. Tears welled up in his eyes and the only words he could find were “thank you”. He pulled Yuuri in for a hug, which surprised the receiving party for a moment but eventually he melted into his embrace.  
Unintelligible sounds came out of his mouth when finally he found the right words.

_I love it._

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP  
> YOI GOT ME LIKE  
> anyways had fun writing this i hope you enjoy it
> 
> Also link to the music box version of history maker:  
> https://youtu.be/ZU7idWUr6l0


End file.
